poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mane Event
This how the Mane Event goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. stands nervously backstage Garfield: What's the matter, Thomas? Thomas: Nothing. I'm just nervous. Batman(The LEGO Movie): Nervous about what, Thomas? Thomas: Nervous that we might slip up. Darksteel: Don't worry, Thomas. You'll do great. Ryan will be back soon. Thomas: True. Rigby: Let's hope that Ryan and the others bring some help against the Diesel Trio.James Right, James? nods Predaking: In Matau's absence, I'm in charge of his band. We'll go practice somewhere the Diesel Trio can't hear us. Thomas: Good idea. Skylynx: Let's show the Diesel Trio who's boss.Predaking Right, boss? Predaking: I am not your boss. I am your king. Skylynx: Ok, Predaking. I get it now. Mal: them Did you guys hear that? Evil Anna: Hear what, Mal? Mal: They're gonna practice where the Diesel Trio won't hear them. Bertram T. Monkey: That's what the Rainbooms did in the Rainbow Rocks Movie. Mal: And we're gonna follow them. Evil Anna: Follow who? Mal: the curtain so that Evil Anna can see who he's talking about Them. Evil Anna: Yeah. I see what you're talking about. But what if the Diesel Trio puts you under their spell? Mal: Won't matter. And why? Because, of this. his pendant to them And we're going to cheat. Bertram T. Monkey: You got a pendant? What colour the gem is? Mal: Red. And with this baby, I'm gonna cheat in the finals. Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Ryan made a pendant for Ryan. Maybe we should help the Steambooms? Mal: Why should we? Evil Anna: Because they could break everyone at Canterlot High from the Diesel Trio's spell. Mal: So what? Mike's the one I'm after. Bertram T. Monkey: You do know that Mike has his own band. Right? Mal: Yes. But that still means that we outnumber them. Evil Anna: But, Mike can change personalities. Mal: Yes. As I've seen him do. Bertram T. Monkey: I saw him. At least our pendants protects us.Evil Anna Right, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Right. signals for them to look Bertram T. Monkey: I think they're gone somewhere. Mal: So what? We'll just follow 'em. Evil Anna: Ok. Don't tell the Diesel Trio please. Later Evil Anna: Mal. Where's Evil Ryan? Mal: Behind you. Duh. Bertram T. Monkey: But I thought that he's gone with Ryan. Mal: gasps I knew that cyborg clone was a traitor. Come on. Evil Anna: Don't worry. He'll be back soon. Mal: No. I have a better plan. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. But, Evil Ryan said to us that he's going to help the Steambooms. I might think we should do the same. Mal: Fine. You do it your way, I'll do it mine. Evil Anna: Ok. Come on, Bertram. Let's help the Steambooms. walks off Bertram T. Monkey: What's wrong with Mal? He thinks the Magic of Friendship is dead to him. Evil Anna: That's probably because the Diesel Trio got to him too. Bertram T. Monkey: I guess you're right, Evil Anna. Ryan's got Sci-Twi's amulet in case Mal betrays him and his friends. with the Dazzlings and the Steambooms Matau T. Monkey: How's is Equestria, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Peaceful. Matau T. Monkey: Good to know.someone coming Look, friends. Someone's coming. Bertram T. Monkey: Hi, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Hi. Evil Ryan: Bertram? Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Yep. We came to help. Ryan F-Freeman: What about Mal? Is he going to help the Steambooms? Evil Anna: We tried to get him to but he wasn't listening. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think you got the same colour like my pendant. Evil Anna: Oh, yeah. Crash Bandicoot: The Dazzlings have got the same colour on their pendants. Aria Blaze: We already noticed. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for telling, Aria. At least Sci-twi has got her amulet. is watching them Mal: Did Ryan say something about Sci-Twi's amulet? quickly ducks out of sight as the teammates pass Ryan F-Freeman: Have you and Contralto got the feeling that we're been watched, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Uh, no. Cupcake Slash: Me nether. At least Contralto and I can sing with you and the Dazzlings, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan's right, Cupcake. With our friends and the Dazzlings on our side we'll be unbeatable. Mal: them leave Oh, really? Ryan, your body will soon be mine.evilly Just like Mike's was. Matau T. Monkey: Why you got Sci-Twi's amulet with you, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: It might come in handy. You know, if the Diesel Trio try to lure anyone onto their side, especially Mal. Matau T. Monkey: You also might use it in case if Mal betray us one day? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Mal runs into the Diesel Trio Mal: Guys. Bertram and Evil Anna betrayed me. Diesel: Hmmm. I can tell. Mal: They have joined the Steambooms along with my target Ryan F-Freeman. 'Arry: We have a special job for you, Mal. Mal: If there's anything you want me to do, I'm in your band. Diesel: We want you to help us take over every bit of this world. Mal: Ok. I'm in. But I still get Ryan's body so he can transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Diesel: Yes, yes. But that will be afterwards. Mal: Ok. And you might believe that I just became the Diesel Trio's newest member. Diesel: My thoughts exactly. Mal: Yes. Mike, You must know that I don't know the Magic of Friendship. And I'm getting back the one ticket to Equestria, Ryan's body. So, I can control his body as Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Mike: him from outside Well, Mal, that's one thing that is not going to happen. in the second round Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, friends. Cupcake, Contralto, the Dazzlings and I will practice on some songs. Aria Blaze: Especially our remake of Under Our Spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Aria. You know, our remake of Under Our Spell should be called Friendship Burns Bright. Aria Blaze: Yeah. Shall we sing it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Aria. Wait.to see Mike Here comes Mike now. Sonata Dusk: What does he want? Matau T. Monkey: Let me ask him, Sonata.Mike Hi, Mike. what's the news? Mike: Well, it just that, the Diesel Trio have lured Mal onto their team. Ryan F-Freeman: Mal? I knew it that he is a traitor. Mike: No. It's not that. They got to him when they sang in the cafeteria. Remember? Evil Ryan: But he told me, Evil Anna and Bertram that he's wearing a pendant like what Ryan has. Mike: Mal was a part of me once. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Mike. But, Mal broke his promise. Mike: But he'll be back to normal once he's released from the spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Not the spell, Mike. Mal's promise. Mike: I know. But when I get him to realize his mistake, he'll try and fix it. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan's got this covered. Master Ryan, can you show Mike Sci-Twi's amulet? does so Mike: That's nice, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Mike. I hope that I'll use it if Mal breaks his promise and betrays us. Mike: O-kay, not how I would plan on doing it. But cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. The Steambooms are going on stage to preform the song Awesome as I wanna be. Do you want to listen to us sing, Mike? Mike: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Get ready to be amazed by the DazzlingsContralto, Cupcake Slash and the Dazzlings Right, girls?pendant glows blue three girls nod Contralto: Ok, Ryan.pendant glows red song Friendship Burns Bright starts playing Adagio Dazzle and Cupcake Slash: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Let's all come together~ Sonata Dusk, Contralto and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: Friendship burns bright within you~ We're giving you the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ Friendship is what makes you friends~ Aira Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash and Sonata Dusk: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Now it's found it's way to your soul~ Ryan F-Freeman, Aira Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash and Sonata Dusk: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman, the Dazzlings, Contralto and Cupcake Slash: With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Let's all come together~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Friendship burns bright within you~ Adagio Dazzle: Listen to the sound of Ryan's voice~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Ryan F-Freeman: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman: What you know, I did without choice~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Freeing you with the weapon of Ryan's song~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Ryan F-Freeman: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman: That's why the Dazzlings are singing along~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle: Oh, whoa, oh~ Ryan F-Freeman, the Dazzlings, Contralto and Cupcake Slash: With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Let's all come together~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Friendship burns bright within you~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Let's all come together~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Friendship burns bright within~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: You~ laughter Mike: Awesome. Listen, the Steambooms are starting. Ryan F-Freeman: Let us hope that they make it to the finals. song Awesome As I Wanna Be starts playing The Steambooms: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Gordon: Awesome as I wanna be~ The Steambooms: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Gordon: Awesome as I wanna be~ First you see me riding on a sonic boom~ Got my guitar shredding up my latest tune~ There is nothing you can do to beat me~ I'm so good that you can't defeat me~ Yeah, I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Yeah, I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ The Steambooms: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ sees Gordon beginning to transform and leaps on him Ryan F-Freeman: Yes! 10 points. Nefarious will be so happy. lands on Thomas and Thomas brings James to his feet and James knocks Toby's out of his hands and it lands in Charlie's drum kit Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. That smarts.Adagio Right, Adagio? crings and nods Sonata Dusk: Let's hope they are ok. walks up Adagio Dazzle: Who's that, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Kaos. K-A-O-S. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. You, Adagio and her sisters will try to get the principles to pick the Steambooms. I'll go talk to Kaos. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Matau. Come on, girls. Adagio Dazzle: You know what we gonna do, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: We're going to try to get the principles to pick the Steambooms to be in the finals but I don't know how to do that. Sonata Dusk: Maybe, you should vocalize like us in the Rainbow Rocks movie, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. And you can join in. Come on. Matau T. Monkey: Good luck, Master Ryan.Kaos Hello, Kaos. What brings you here? Kaos: I don't mean to be rude, but I, Kaos, should deserve to be in the finals. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Names Matau. Did you see what Timothy did? Kaos: Yes, I did. And my, was it halarious. laughs Matau T. Monkey: What's so funny, Kaos? Kaos: What Timothy did. laughs Matau T. Monkey: Did what? Kaos: He did what Sunset Shimmer did. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah.his Keyblade and points it at Kaos But it wasn't a fit of jealous rage! Kaos: So what? I found it funny. Matau T. Monkey: Well, I don't! James: Matau, put your Keyblade away. It's so unattractive. Matua T. Monkey: Ok, James.Keyblade disappers You and the others are ok? James: Yeah. We're okay. Matau T. Monkey: Good to know. Master Ryan and the Dazzlings are going to try the principles to pick the Steambooms to be in the finals. Ryan F-Freeman: Ready, Girls? Adagio Dazzle: Ok, Ryan. Let's do what we do in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahhh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahhh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh~ principles' eyes glow blue Principle Celestia: What is happening? Ryan F-Freeman: Now, that you're under our spell, Principle Celestia. You and Vice Principle Luna must pick the Steambooms to be in the finals. Celestia nods her head for "Okay" Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan